


Калифорнийское ожерелье

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goretober, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276997





	Калифорнийское ожерелье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [California Necklace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967343) by [TheBrothersRowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe). 



— О чем это ты, Артур? — спросил Датч, глядя на члена банды, который был с ним дольше, чем многие.   
Слегка прикусив язык, Артур покачал головой.  
— Когда я туда пришел, уже было слишком поздно, Датч. Его вздернули как раз, когда я только въехал в Строберри, — объяснил он, прокручивая воспоминание в голове. 

Положеньице выходило не очень.   
— Ну же, Артур, вытащи уже меня отсюда! — потребовал Майка, стукнув кулаками о прутья решетки. Артур ухмыльнулся, усмехнувшись себе под нос. Бросил взгляд на Майку, сидевшего за решеткой в своей камере. И отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Веселой тебе виселицы, Майка. — Он надел шляпу и с улыбкой направился прочь.  
— Артур! Артур, а ну вернись! А НУ ВЕРНИСЬ! — кричал Майка вслед. Но Артуру было безразлично — кто знает, сколько жизней он спасет, приняв это решение. 

— Когда я въехал в город, там уже собралась толпа. Я прошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось — а Майку уже сунули в петлю. Толкнули небольшую речь, да и вздернули, — объяснил Артур, внимательно следя за реакцией Датча. — Пойми, Датч, если бы я вытащил его оттуда, на нас бы всех копов спустили.   
Взглянув на него, Датч вздохнул.   
— Я понимаю это, Артур, мы не можем так рисковать и привлекать к себе внимание. Это все очень печально, но я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, — сказал он, а потом направился к остальной банде, чтобы сообщить им об этом. Артур улыбнулся сам себе. 

Артур стоял среди толпы и глядел Майке в глаза, пока офицер повязывал ему петлю. Майка сопротивлялся, глядя на Артура в ответ. Артур и глазом не моргнул, когда того вздернули — и в мгновение ока мерзкий Майка Белл уже был мертв.


End file.
